tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise
Louise, often referred to as Lady Louise, was a Weaver and one of the two leaders of the Black Fang. Past Very little is known of Louise's past, other than the fact that she was the twin sister of Lucien. It is known that the two of them founded the Black Fang, but it is unknown when and why they did so. Louise and Lucien were chosen as the dark champions of the five Daedric Princes most associated with darkness, Namira, Nocturnal, Boethiah, Mephala and Vaermina. They became the first of the Weavers. Though it is unknown to anyone who is not related to her, apart from Luna, her mother was an Akaviri, and taught her and Lucien in the way of the blade. Their father was a Breton, and they inherited great magical power from him, just as they inherited skill from their mother. Personality and Nature Louise rarely demonstrated true emotion, but she was very good at deception and subtle manipulation, and would often put on a cute smile, or a seductive gaze. She enjoyed fighting, and was known to crush her opponents, both with physical and magical power. She utilized agility and skill for physical fights, and the same for magical battles. When on the battlefield, she was most often the last one standing, the only exception being other Black Fang. Much like her brother, she was proven to be honourable and prideful, and dignity was also a trait of hers. She was elegant, and this only added to her manipulative power. She was a very charismatic leader, but the wise feared her. Just like her brother, and many other Black Fang, she was actually very cynical, although she didn't show her disbelief in 'good intentions'. Her abilities in the way of manipulation served to also make it near impossible to manipulate her, as she had a very dominant mind. As is common amongst high-ranking Black Fang, she considered Mundus a great puppet show, with her pulling the strings. Equipment Louise wore standard female Black Fang armour, and very rarely removed down her masked cowl, as she did not like her face being revealed. Louise also carried a black spear, which she usually had on her back. When used for battle, or when in contact with blood, glowing crimson Daedric sygils appeared on her spear. When translated, the sygils spelt the word 'BLOOD'. Louise's equipment was destroyed by Geistlig, under the order of Kodlak Nikulson. Powers Louise was proven to be a very powerful sorceress, and was also proven to be very effective with her Psychokinesis, an ability which affects the world around her using only the power of her mind. Like any Weaver, she was a master of umbrakinesis and body morphing. Trivia * Louise was a Weaver, a creature of darkness and power. * Louise led the Black Fang, along with her twin brother Lucien. * Unlike other Black Fang, Louise was very reserved, and never dropped her elegant posture and speech. * While she had little sense of amusement, she occasionally feigned amusement in order to seem more appealing to those who she attempted to manipulate. * Despite her disbelief in mortal concepts, she showed great amounts of pride and dignity, something she inherited from her mother. * Due to her elegant nature, she found it very easy to manipulate most males, whereas she actually needed to put in effort with females. * Louise was executed in an extremely grotesque and disgusting manner. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mages